Todas usamos faldas
by Arisuu
Summary: Tk es expulsado de su escuela, y es llevado a una solo para chicas ¿que pasara alli?¿Tk conocera a alguien especial?¿Trataran las demas chicas aprovecharse de el? ADVERTENCIA: contiene hentai
1. Chapter 1

"TODAS USAMOS FALDAS"

"**TODAS USAMOS FALDAS"**

Capitulo I: "La llegada y una divertida clase de artes"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Eres un pervertido-. Tras decir esto una cachetada llega a la cara de ese pobre muchacho.

Si, ese pobre chico que al ser victima de una de las tantas jugarretas de su hermano había terminado como un pervertido. Tras sufrir una zancadilla, de su hermano mayor y sus amigotes, se cayo, al tratar de pararse le toco el trasero accidentalmente a una chica que iba pasando. Y ella no escucho ninguna de sus excusas, simplemente reaccionó y lo golpeo.

Pobre e indefenso chico, llamado Takeru. Su hermano mayor era tan cruel con el, y tras esta jugarreta expulsaron a Tk de su escuela, pero esa no seria la peor que le haría.

-Pero TK, tu no eres así, y ahora en que escuela te pondremos-. Dijo la madre angustiada

-¿Qué tal en una solo para chicos mamá?-. Dijo cruelmente Yamato que le tocaba la cabeza a Tk fingiendo estar tan preocupado como su madre.

-¡Mamá no lo escuches, te juro que jamás lo vuelvo hacer, es mas a mi aun no me interesan las chicas!-. Dijo Tk tratando de arreglar las cosas

-así que no te gustan las chicas ¿eh?-. Dijo Matt con una mirada peligrosa

- Lo que me faltaba, un hijo gay, ¡hay Dios que hice!-. Dijo, mientras se sentaba agotada en el sillón de su casa

-Mamá no te preocupes yo velare por la educación de mi hermano-.dijo Matt, quien seria la perdición de su pequeño hermano.

Si, pobre muchacho, cuando dijo que no le interesaban las chicas fue su perdición. Eso hizo que su hermano planeara un siniestro plan que para la mayoría de los chicos de la edad de tk no era tan malo (sépase que solo tiene 15).

Tras pasar una semana en casa de Tk.

-Mama mira aquí esta el folleto de la escuela donde enviaremos a Tk-.dijo Matt al mostrarle folletos de un reformatorio

-¿Pero estas seguro que el debe ir allí?-. Dijo su madre

-Por supuesto si no empezamos ahora quien lo hará-.dijo Matt tras poner el folleto en la espalda y cambiarlo por otro- ahora firma.

-¡Mama no firmes te juro que cambio, por favor!-. Grito Tk que a todo esto lo habían amarrado a una silla con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Pregunto la mama

-El grito de un chico descarriado, ahora firma-. Dijo Matt, que ya había convencido

por completo a su madre.

Y ahora, donde creen que enviaran a Tk. ¿A un reformatorio?, pues no, como dije antes, lo enviaran a un lugar donde cualquier chico de su edad le gustaría.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Matt.

-Vamos Tk porque la cara larga, adonde vas es súper-. Dijo Matt

-O si hermano ir a un reformatorio es tan súper-.dijo Tk enojado-aun no entiendo como pudiste convencer a mamá.

Solo ellos dos iban en el auto.

-Fácil, como crees que conseguí este auto-. Sonríe y después se pone serio- Tk recuerda si tienes alguna duda sobre sexo llámame.

-¿Por qué sexo?-. Pregunto Tk, pero ya era tarde, habían llegado.

Matt para el auto. Abre la puerta automáticamente y empuja a Tk de auto, le tira sus maletas y sale a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Estupido hermano mayor-. Dijo Tk.

Se abre la puerta del supuesto reformatorio, aparece una señora.

-Bienvenido a la escuela para señoritas, señor Tk-. Dijo la secretaria

-¿señoritas?-. Pregunto Tk

-si, ahora acompáñeme a su cuarto que pronto empezara la clase de arte-. Dijo la secretaria, tras llamar a unas sirvientas que se llevaran sus cosas lo guió a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, la directora le digo muy seriamente.

-Su hermano le dejo esta carta, dice que es un excelente alumno y que jamás se aprovecharía de una compañera-.dijo la secretaria que le paso la carta- yo vendré a buscarlo para mostrarle su salón-. Tras decir esto se fue del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Al estar solo Tk abre desesperadamente la carta sin entender nada.

"_Querido Tk: _

_¿Qué te ha parecido mi sorpresa? Espero que no este muy enfadado, me costo bastante convencer a la directora que eras decente, la señora Tsunade que gran mujer y lo digo en doble sentido. En fin espero que te diviertas con tus nuevas compañeras, agradece que esto lo hago por tu bien, bueno me despido, a si se me olvidaba la chica que le tocaste el trasero le pague para que gritara. Bueno adiós hermano._

_Con cariño, Matt."_

La ira de Tk en ese instante no tenia fin, rompió en mil pedazos la carta y estaba listo para escapar por la ventana, pero desafortunadamente en ese instante llego la modista.

-Jo, jo, jo hace tiempo que no visto a un muchacho tan relindo-. Dijo mientras tomaba las medidas- ahora con tu permiso-. Le pego un agarron y le paso su uniforme nuevo.

El chico se empieza a cambiar de ropa creyendo que nada más pasaría, si supiera.

-Bueno, no debe ser tan malo tener solo compañeras-. Pensó Tk mientras se vestía.

Llego la directora, lo guió a su nuevo salón, justo en ese instante estaban en la clase de arte.

-Hola señoritas, hoy les voy a presentar a un nuevo compañero, Takeru-. Dijo al presentarlo, todas se le quedaron mirando, no era común ver a un muchacho allí.

Tk se sentó en un rincón, se sentía observado, y era obvio ya que todas las chicas a su alrededor estaban murmurando. De repente, aparece una chica de cabello rosa, bastante ordenada y se acerca a el.

-Hola Tk, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, es un gusto conocerte-.dijo, casi al mismo tiempo que lo miraba por todos lados, como si hiciera alguna inspección.

-Si, si el gusto es mió-.dijo Tk sin tomarle mayor atención.

-Sabes soy hija de un multimillonario y siempre consigo lo que quiero-.dijo maliciosamente.

-A que bueno-.menciono muy molesto Tk, ya que le molestaba la gente así y creía que era una engreída.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a estudiar después de clases a mi cuarto?-.dijo, muy atrevidamente.

-¿Y para que seria? -.dijo, al fin decía algo que le interesaba.

-Para hacer las "tareas", chico lindo-. Dijo acercándose mucho a el, pero sin desarmar su peinado.

-Claro eso seria genial-.dijo Tk, creyendo que irían a estudiar.

Así después de clases el iluso de Takeru fue al cuarto de Mimi ha hacer las tareas. Ustedes ya sabrán que tipo de tareas son, pero si no lo saben dejare que lo descubran solos.

Al entrar allí, estaba todo oscuro el cuarto. Tk dejo sus cuadernos y libros en una silla y se adentro al cuarto.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?-.pregunto, pero antes de seguir la puerta se cerró bruscamente y de la nada apareció Mimi vestida de una corsé negro y una minifalda, y en su mano derecha tenia un látigo

-Hola TK-. Dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ese látigo?-. Pregunto muy nervioso

-Algo que te va a gustar-. Y velozmente se lanza a Tk empujándolo a la cama y empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa

-Espera, no que íbamos a estudiar-. Dijo apresuradamente tratando de pararse

-si, estamos estudiando, pero el cuerpo humano-. Tras decir esto hizo mas peso con su cuerpo haciendo que Takeru quedara inmóvil para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con el.

Tras lograr desabrochar su camisa, Mimi lo empezó a besar desesperadamente como si no hubiera tenido relaciones hace muuuuchoooo tiempo (estaba que compraba un consolador). Tk trataba de sacarse de encima a ella, que ya empezaba a bajarle los pantalones y a colocarle un condón. Hubo un ruido, eso hizo que se distrajera Mimi y Tk lograra escapar.

El chico de cabellos dorados corrió hasta la dirección, mientras todas las empleadas que estaban en el corredor gritaban al verlo en calzoncillos.

-Mejor me pongo los pantalones, si ellas se impresionan al verme así que ira ha hacer la directora-.dijo mientras corría y se ponía apenas los pantalones.

Tras llegar a la dirección, el ya estaba casi vestido. Takeru entro precipitadamente al lugar.

-Directora, escúcheme una de sus alumnas se trato de violarme-. Dijo precipitadamente, como su llegada

-Señor Takeru, en primer lugar no usamos este lugar no usamos ese vocabulario tan vulgar y en segundo lugar ya la señorita Mimi vino a informarme que usted había sido el que trato de propasarse-. Dijo Tsunade-sama

-Pero-.dijo Tk tratando de que lo escuchara

-¡¿Pero que?!-. Dijo apunto de estallar- esta es una escuela decente y ella es una de nuestras mejores alumnas, ¿a quien le voy a creer a usted un chico cualquiera o a una de nuestras mejores alumnas? Ahora quiero que le valla a pedir disculpas a la señorita Tachikawa y como castigo tendrá que ayudarla a todas sus labores domesticas.

Tk le tirita el ojo.

-Gracias-. Dice y se va a su cuarto.

Al llegar allí, Tk tiene un "pequeño colapso nervioso".

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Que voy hacer-. Dijo y se empezó a golpear la cabeza, pero de repente para- Y si queda embarazada y soy padre-. Se deprime, pero al instante se recompone- No tenia un condón… ¡¡AAAAAH DIOS!!-. Dijo y se vuelve a golpear la cabeza con la pared.

En eso estaba, pero de repente tocan la puerta.

-Tk, ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta Mimi

-AAAAH!! El monstruo sexual no me hagas nada-. Dijo mientras se escondía debajo de la cama

-Creo que no es un buen momento, toma te dejo esta carta, y relájate quieres-. Dijo la chica de cabello rosado, que pasaba por la rendilla la carta- Bueno adiós-. Tras decir esto se fue.

Takeru se fue rápidamente a la puerta, cogío la carta y se sentó en su cama a leer.

"_Querido Tk: _

_ No debí haber mentido con lo que paso en mi cuarto, espero que me perdones, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy hija de alguien importante, no puedo hacer locuras, pero a pesar de todo eres muy lindo sin camisa, espero volverte a ver chico sexy._

_ Mimi "_

Tk se callo de espalda, y sin pensarlo grito:

-¡¡PORQUE A MI!!-.

Que pasara con Tk, ¿lograra volver a casa?, ¿Mimi no tratara de propasarse con el de nuevo? ¿Quiénes trataran de acosar a Takeru? Pues lo sabrán en otro emocionante capitulo de "Todas usamos falda".

_Autora: Hola, aquí les presento otra de mis obras, un Gentay muy divertido de las aventuras del pobre Tk en un instituto lleno de chicas. Ustedes creen que lograra salir de allí. Se topara con otros personajes del mundo del anime. Pues lo sabrán cuando publique otro capitulo de mi primera obra gentay. Hasta la próxima amigos y no olviden enviar reviews con su opinión de este capitulo y dudas. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: "Todos a hacer deporte y una gran verdad"

Capitulo II: "Todos a hacer deporte y una gran verdad"

-Vamos no le pongas tanto Tk, es solo una estupida clase de deporte-. Decía Mimi, desde su cama, de improviso se sube a su espalda- No vallas quieres-.

-Oye, déjame, ya hago suficiente con consentirte a ti en todas tus perversidades, chica cómprate un consolador y déjame en paz-. Dijo sarcásticamente Takeru.

Tras el castigo impuesto por la directora, Takeru tuvo que estar toda una semana con Mimi, a pobrecillo, pero lo que no sabe es que se encontrara con otra tipa.

Tk corría rápidamente a la cancha, traía su nuevo uniforme de deportes, confeccionado por su fiel modista que como siempre aprovechó de toquetearlo. Takeru ya estaba en la cancha, todas las chicas estaban allí, pronto llegaría su maestra.

-Ahora verán, yo haciendo deporte soy el mejor-. Pensaba Tk, él creía que podría limpiar su nombre, si supiera.

-Hola guapo-. Dijo Zora mientras le agarraba el trasero y pensaba "valla que chico más rico, espero que lo haga bien".

-Je, je, je hola-. Dijo nerviosamente Tk

-Bien alumnas, parece que hay un nuevo alumno, entonces ustedes hagan lo que quieran, mientras yo le hago un test de resistencia-. Dijo el maestro/maestra llamado Hibiki Amawa (serie I My Me Strawberry eggs, si no la conocen les aconsejo que la vean).

Se acerca rápidamente a Tk.

-Bien, empecemos-. Dijo mientras cogía un cronometro- Veremos tu tiempo, alguna pregunta.

Takeru levanta rápidamente la mano.

-Si Takeru-. Pregunta el maestro.

-¿Usted es el travestí que se disfraza de mujer para poder hacer clases de educación física y luego se enamora una alumna de usted, que piensa que es mujer y cree que es lesbiana?

-Este…-. Dice nervioso el maestro/maestra- Haz visto demasiada televisión, chico

-¡TK!-. Grita Mimi- Genial estamos en la misma clase, ven a hacer deporte conmigo-.

-¡AAAAAAH! De nuevo el monstruo insaciable, viene por más-. Mira al maestro- Otro día le pregunto sus problemas de sexualidad, ahora tome su estupido cronometro y vea mi tiempo-.

-Vamos Tk no me tengas miedo-. Dice Mimi mientras trotaba a él.

-¡AAAAAAH!-. Grito Tk mientras corría velozmente dejando una nube de polvo y al maestro con una gota de sudor.

-Los niños y sus juegos ja, ja-. Rió nerviosamente, fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Así había transcurrido esta clase, Takeru corría y Mimi lo perseguía. En fin nada del otro mundo, hasta el final, que ahí empezaría la diversión (si lo digo en doble sentido ).

-Bien Takeru Takaishi y Zora Takenouchi recojan todos los balones y déjenlos en la bodega, mientras el resto valla a cambiarse-. Dijo el maestro/maestra.

-Claro maestra encantada-. Dijo Zora mientras lo miraba de forma caprichosa y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Glup!... ¿Debo hacerlo?-. Pregunto Tk

-Si, al menos a una vez cada alumno debe guardar los balones, ahora ve rápido quieres-. Dijo algo molesto Hibiki.

-Gracias, transexual-. Dijo el chico de ojos de color zafiro.

Ambos entraron a la bodega.

-Sabes Takeru, a mi me da mucho miedo la oscuridad-. Dijo Zora, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Oye, suéltame-. Dijo Tk, tras un forgeseo logro sacarla de encima- Déjame tranquilo, ya me basta que una loca este tras mió

-¿Mimi?-. Pregunto Zora, poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir

-Si esa misma, ese monstruo insaciable… ¿Cómo demonios sabes?-. Pregunto

-Por la boca muere el pez-. Dijo mientras sonreía y abrazaba su brazo-. ¡Te quiero Tk!

-Oye, ni siquiera me conoces-. Dijo tratando de nuevo de soltarse pero ella no lo dejaba, al poco rato dejo de hacerlo dándose cuenta que no podía sacársela de encima.

Llegaron ambos al frente de la estantería donde guardaban los balones, muy cerca de allí estaba las colchonetas.

-Tk, yo te paso los balones y tú los pones en la repisa-. Dijo Zora, quien se soltó rápidamente de su brazo.

-Claro, y después que quieres que haga tu ¿cama acaso?-.dijo muy molesto Takeru, quien le cargaba que la gente le diera instrucciones

-¡Ay! que pesado… te ves bien enojado y ahora pásame ese balón-.dijo algo molesta, mientras pensaba "Genial un chico amargado, pero no me importa lograre mi objetivo sea como sea" y a la vez sonreía.

El muchacho rubio le paso la pelota, se giro para pasarle otra y de la nada le llego un pelotazo.

-Oye que te pasa loca de patio-. Dijo molesto Tk.

-Vamos Takeru, estas con una chica en una bodega, cerca de las colchonetas ¿no se te viene nada a la mente?-.dijo Zora, esa muchacha pelirroja, quien le empezó a tocar el hombro.

- Pues… no-. Dijo mientas la miraba a los ojos.

-¡AH Cielos! Eres idiota o te haces, no entiendes que tu + yo sexo, ¿quieres que te haga un dibujo acaso?-.dijo mientras lo empujaba y lo recostaba en la colchoneta-. Me enoje, quieras o no lo haremos escuchaste.

-Espera, espera yo no soy un juguete para tu diversión-. Dijo ya bastante molesto Tk-. Suéltame loca, ¿eres una mujerzuela acaso?

En los ojos de zora aparecieron lágrimas, ella empezó un lloriqueo despacio.

-Vamos, no te pongas a llorar, no te quería insultar-. Dijo Tk quien se sentó a lado de ella, ambos estaban en las colchonetas, y le empezó a tocar el hombro, pero ella no paraba de llorar-. Zora, vamos perdóname por favor-. Tras decir esto la abrazo, pero no sabia lo que iba a suceder.

Zora de improviso se avalazo a Takeru, dejándolo debajo de ella.

-Así me gusta verte Tk-. Dijo mientras lo besaba.

Tk trato de sacarla de encima, pero ella era más pesada que Mimi y no lo logro. Mientras ella lo seguía besando, de improviso empezó a quitarle la polera, luego los zapatos y por ultimo el pantalón. Zora tampoco se dejaba atrás, y se saco la polera, sin dejar de besarlo. Pobre Tk, el solo podía mover los brazos tratando de salir de allí, cosa que la excitaba más. Pero tras unos 10 minutos, la repisa de los balones se vino abajo, aplastando a los dos chicos. En eso Tk aprovecho de escapar ya que Zora seguía tratando de salir de todos los balones.

-Bien ya me puse los pantalones y los zapatos, ahora solo falta mi polera, polera, polera… ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI POLERA!?-. Pronuncio y al ver a Zora se dio cuenta que ella la tenia, en su pechos (la tenia como peto, por si no se dan cuenta ).

-¿Qué pasa Tk, te da miedo sacarla?-. Dijo quien se acercaba, mientras solo la polera cubría sus pechos-. Vamos sácala y te puedes ir.

Ella lo miraba, el titubeó un segundo y luego se la saco. Takeru cerró rápidamente sus ojos para no verla.

-Vamos Tk, ábrelos-. Dijo Zora-. Ya estoy vestida.

Tk abre los ojos y la ve desnuda, rápidamente los vuelve a cerrar.

-Ya, tk ábrelos, no fue mi intención hacerte esa broma-.

Takeru los abre de nuevo y la vuelve a ver desnuda, rápidamente los vuelve a cerrar.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja como pudiste caer dos veces ja, ja, ja que tonto eres-. Dijo Zora burlonamente, luego mira a donde estaba Tk, se da cuenta que se ha ido-. Rayos, se fue, pero igual lo hace bien je, je.

El chico de cabellos dorados salio en dirección a su cuarto, no estaba para bromas.

-Demonios, que se creerá esa Zora, yo no soy un consolador vivo, debería comprarse una play girl y masturbarse en el baño, mientras la lee y dejarme tranquilo-. Pensaba muy molesto, mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a su hermano.

-Alo, ¿con quien hablo?-. Pregunto Matt por la otra línea.

-Soy yo hermano-. Dijo molesto Tk-. El chico que le cagaste la vida.

-Vamos no le pongas tanto, lo debes estar pasando bien, ¿con cuantas chicas te has acostado esta ultima semana?-.

-Con dos, ambas locas y… ¡OYE ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! Debes sacarme de aquí rápido-.

-¡¿QUÉ SOLO DOS?! Vamos tu puedes hacer algo mejor, solo te podrás ir cuando te acuestes con… 100 ja, ja, ja tienes para rato-.

-Pero…-.

-Bueno hermano me debo ir, estoy algo ocupado cuídate-. Dijo y le colgó el teléfono, luego suspira y vio a su alrededor-. Bien chicas ya pueden seguir.

A su alrededor estaba Sakura e Ino en toallas que lo abrazaban mientras llegaba Hinata con un poco de té. Mientras, de vuelta en la escuela.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Estupido hermano mayor, saldré de aquí como pueda-. Dijo muy decidido.

-Peor ahora no-. Dijo Mimi a su lado-. Primero harás las tareas conmigo y luego te vas-. Mientras decía esto lo agarro de las piernas y lo llevaba a rastras a su cuarto.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-.Grito Takeru.

¿Takeru se escapara de la escuela y volverá a su casa? ¿Tendrá que tener relaciones con 98 chicas más? ¿Habrá alguna que le guste a Tk? Pues lo veremos en otro emocionante capitulo de "Todas usamos faldas".

_Autora: hola, que tal lector o lectora de este fic. Me he demora en publicar por que he estado algo ocupada con la escuela, pero ya estoy libre así que me puse las pilas y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como el anterior, porque si se dan cuenta tenemos para rato de este fic, así que sigan leyéndolo y no olviden enviarme un reviews con su opinión. Me despido y sigan leyendo lo que yo escribo, adiós._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: "Una candente amistad"

Capitulo III: "Una candente amistad" 

-Señor Takeru, que hace fuera de su salón de clases-.dijo una voz desde el corredor.

-Bueno… este señora inspectora yo he bueno, solo trataba de huir-.dijo nervioso Takeru.

-Rayos, que eres fácil de engañar Tk-.pronuncio la voz, luego se empezó a reír precipitadamente-. Chico no soy ninguna inspectora mi nombre es Yoley y voy en el salón de junto.

-No me hagas esas bromas quieres, casi me matas del susto.

-AH! Que pesado eres, no debes comportarte así, y que es eso que pretendes escapar, si quisiera le iría con el chisme a la directora-.hablo molesta, y luego cambiando de expresión se le acerco-. Pero descuida yo no soy así, no iré con el chisme si me haces un favor.

-¿Qué ser tu esclavo sexual acaso? Si es así prefiero que le lleves el chisme, ya me basta con dos pervertidas detrás de mí-.dijo Tk, quien volvía a caminar alejándose de Yoley.

-No, nada que ver, solo quiero que me ayudes a mover algunos muebles de mi cuarto-.pronuncio rápidamente, y luego tomándole el brazo dijo-. Es que te vez tan fuerte y ágil y yo no puedo mover todos los muebles sola, por favor me ayudas-.

-Emm… no lo se, siempre me terminan violando cuando ayudo a chicas en sus cuartos-.dijo el chico, luego le sonríe y le contesta-. Pero tú dijiste que no eras así, confió en lo que me dices.

Más tarde, Takeru se dirigía al cuarto de Yoley, iba relajado con una playera y unos shorts, de repente vio a una chica de cabello café, muy parecida a algún amigo de su hermano, llamado Tai, ambos se miraron y siguieron su camino, sin saber por que se habían mirado ni porque su mente les decía que no se olvidaran de ese rostro.

Cuando llego allí, vio a Yoley con ropa de aseo, ella le sonrió y le dijo:

-Mira, ese es el mueble, ¿crees que te lo puedas?-.

-Claro, para eso estoy-.dijo y dirigiéndose al mueble trato de levantarlo, pero era más pesado de lo que pensaba- Oye de que esta echo esto.

-Pues de madera supongo-.dijo distraída, mientras movía algunas sillas- Seguro que te lo puedes.

-Claro, esto no me la va ganar-.respondió y volvía a intentar mover el mueble.

Tras mucho rato de intento tras intento, Tk se saco la polera ya que estaba sudando y se le veían sus músculos. Mientras Yoley lo miraba, parecía un poco excitada, más trataba de disimularlo, al poco rato empezó a babear y quería solo tocarlo.

-Takeru, ¿haces deporte?-.pregunto la muchacho con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Un poco, ¿por?-.pregunto mientras trataba de moverlo y luego se da cuenta que esta atornillado por la parte de abajo y por eso no lo podía mover- Oye esto esta atornillado, si quieres moverlo me debes pasar una atornillador.

-Claro, creo que hay uno en mi armario, porque no lo sacas tú-. Dijo la muchacha que no aguantaba más.

-Ok-.dijo, sin mayor molestia y fue a buscarlo.

Ella no espero más, puso un velador gigante en frente de la puerta, para serrarla. Luego busco una silla y se cambio de ropa. Al llegar, Tk traía el destornillador, y la vio vestida de…

-¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS VESTIDA COMO CONEJA PLAY BOY!-dijo, mientras su boca se agrandaba.

-Que, ¿no me veo bien?-.pronuncio por sus labios la muchacha y luego se acercó a él, con una sonrisa maliciosa-: si quieres puedo ser lo que tú quieras.

Takeru retrocedía cada vez más, ya que ella estaba muy cerca de él. Mientras Yoley se empezaba a desabrochar el peto negro que tenia puesto.

-Tk, que te agradaría que fuera, puedo ser lo que más quieras-.decía y repetía cada vez más cerca del muchacho.

Ya se había quitado todo lo que llevaba puesto, excepto su ropa interior. Takeru se había tropezado con el atornillador, que se le había caído cuando la vio vestida así, y dio con la una cama. Yoley se lanzo contra él, mientras lo besaba y rompía su playera de un tirón. Luego de un rato metió su mano en sus shorts y le puso el condón. Mientras ella terminaba de desnudarse (valla si que se lo esta tomando enserio Yoley 0.0) la ventana se abrió de golpe y apareció un tipo llamado Ken.

-Oye, mira traje algo de comer, ¿te gusta la comida china?-. Dijo ken, luego al ver esa escena (prácticamente vio a yoley encima de Takeru besándolo) grito-: ¡QUE MIERDA HACES CON MI NOVIA!

-Este… lo puedo explicar, lo juro emm… resulta que Yoley se cayo encima mió cuando estaba moviendo el mueble ¿verdad Yoley?-. Dijo Tk nervioso.

-Si, es verdad-.afirmo la chica

-¿¡Y PORQUE RAYOS ESTA DESNUDA!?-.pregunto Ken.

-Este… hacia calor, Kenisito-.pronuncio entre cortado Yoley.

-NO LO DEFIENDAS MALDITACEA-.agarra del cuello a Takeru-: ¡TE MATARE EN ESE INSTANTE!

Y aquí la cosa se puso fea como dicen por allí. Ken golpeo a Tk y luego lo lanzo por la ventana. Por suerte, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos, ya que, se podría decir que las chicas que se habían acostado con él no eran muy suavecitas que digamos. En fin el punto es que no le pasó nada más que un pequeño moretón y un ojo morado.

Ustedes ya se deben imaginar lo molesto que estaba, y lo único que pensaba era en esto:

-"Ni siquiera me gustaba esa chica y termino siendo golpeado por su novio, que mala suerte, al menos con las otras simplemente me habían acosado, pero esto ya es el colmo"-.

Pero de repente paro, y vio a la chica de pelo castaño que había visto hace un par de horas. Ella lo vio y se acercó muy despacio, solo para tocar su ojo morado y colocarle una crema para que se sanara luego. Takeru quedo perplejo ante ese acto, ya que la mayoría de las chicas que se acercaban a el era para acosarlo, pero nunca para otra cosa. Ella le sonrió y simplemente le dijo al oído:

-"Mi nombre es Hikari, pero mis amigos me dicen Kari, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-.

¿Qué pasara mas adelante con Takeru y Hikari? ¿Hikari quiere ser su amiga o utilizarlo no mas para tener relaciones? Pues lo verán en otro emocionante capitulo de "Todas usamos faldas".

_Autora: hola, que tal. Me he demorado en publicar un poco ya que me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones, como ustedes ya saben es temporada de sol, playa, diversión y todo lo que se les ocurra (solo lo digo referente a los mexicanos que me leen ya que en mi país ahora es invierno y me la paso viendo películas). En fin, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Decidí que la aparición de un novio le daría una emoción extra a la historia y ahora que esta Kari esto se pondrá mucho mejor je, je, je . Bueno espero sus reviews, para saber que les ha parecido este capitulo y me despido, hasta la próxima amigos._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: "¿¡QUE SALGO DONDE

Capitulo IV: "¿¡QUE SALGO DONDE!?"

-Mi nombre es Hikari, pero mis amigos me dicen Kari, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-.dijo la chiquilla.

-Emm… Takeru-.dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados, bastante tímido vale decir.

-Oye, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?-.musito la muchacha

-Bueno, me creerías si te dijera que una chica se trato de aprovechar de mi y…-.dijo, pero es interrumpido por Kari.

-No digas más, lo se todo, se que te han acosado y que muchas personas de aquí se han acostado con tigo-.dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello como cuando uno lo hace con un niño pequeño ,cuando tiene pena.

Cuando termino esa frase, Takeru se quedo petrificado, y un solo pensamiento llego a su mente: "Que onda, esta chica me esta espiando y si es una psicópata que trata de matarme o peor otra chica que trate de acostarse con migo aaaaaaaaaaaaaa que onda no entiendo".

-¿¡COMO RAYOS SABES ESO!?-.grito desesperado Takeru.

-Toda la escuela lo sabe Takeru, ¿acaso jamás has visto la pagina que tiene en Internet?-.dijo despacio, tanto que era casi inaudible.

-¿¡QUE SALGO DONDE!?-.

-Pues eso, la mayoría cree que eres como un consolador vivo o algo, pero descuida yo no creo eso, es más quiero ayudarte a que salgas de aquí-.

-Si y Rodolfo el reno existe, vamos no caeré en algo tan simple, seguro que has inventado todo-.

-Si no me crees vamos a la sala de computación en este instante-.dijo Hikari, luego le tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta allí.

Alllegar allí se escucho un murmullo general, ya que la mayoría estaba viendo la página de la escuela ese instante.

-Mira este parece estar desocupado-.pronuncio Kari, quien se acercaba a un computador y ponía la página de la escuela, luego de abrir algunos archivos se metió en una parte que decía "portal de la diversión"-. Aquí es donde sales Takeru, hay solo tres videos tuyo, este último fue puesto hace una hora.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero hace una hora estuve con… Yoley- Luego mira la computadora-. ¿Cómo es posible que pongan estas cosas?

-Tk, uno puede poner lo que se le plazca en esta pagina, ya que es de todos, supe que ocurrirían problemas desde que pusiste un pie en esta escuela, pero era imposible sacarte de aquí ya que tu hermano compro en halagos a la directora y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil que se le olvide- dijo Kari, quien habría el primer archivo con un titulo que decía "La aventura sexual de Mimi, la campeona"-. Mira este fue el primero.

Las escenas fueron estas, se ve a Mimi lanzarse encima de un chico, mientras le desnudaba u besaba desesperadamente. Seguía así por unos minutos más y poco después, solo se ve al muchacho correr a la puerta con su ropa en la mano y el rostro lleno de sudor. Al final aparece Mimi, quien solo le cubría su cuerpo casi desnudo y solo decía: "Me pareció genial la experiencia, salvo que el chico es muy tímido, pero que rayos, ¡CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA INTENTENLO ES ALGO QUE NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!

Después de esto Tk parecía algo, como decirlo, mal.

-Ok, me estas queriendo decir que esto esta siendo trasmitido mundialmente-. Pronuncio como si ya le empezara otro colapso nervioso.

Hikari asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno solo es uno ¿cierto?-

-Para serte franca no-dijo Hikari, abriendo otro archivo que decía "Zora y su mundo del deporte".

Aparece un Zora, luego Takeru. Ambos empiezan a pasarse unos balones, nada del otro mundo, se ve que charlan, pero en un segundo la expresión de Zora cambia, un poco de llanto y bla, bla, bla… así un rato, pero luego algo pasa, la chiquilla se abalanza encima de el y empieza a desnudarle, como si sus brazos fueran dos grandes aspiradoras. Ella hace lo mismo, pero en su cuerpo. Ambos desnudos se empezaban abrazar, pero el chico algo obligado. En un intento ingenuo de escapar movía los brazos, pero eso la motivaba más. Así siguen unos minutos hasta que vuelven a separarse por la caída del mueble de balones. Unas palabras mas y el video termina (no he puesto tanta atención en esta parte ya que es muy larga )

Al ver eso, Takeru le tirita el ojo, y empieza a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, mientras a Hikari solo le sale una gota de sudor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Kari algo preocupada.

-Para serte franco no. Estoy siendo visto por millones de pervertidos mundialmente y siendo acosado y para colmo debo hacerlo con 100 chicas y ahora apareces tú y me dices que salgo en Internet y crees que puedo estar bien acaso-

-Oka tranquilízate, falta el ultimo-

-No, no lo quiero ver-

-Vamos veámoslo-

-No-

-Por favor-

-Esta bien-

Ella presiona una parte que dice "Yoley la cazadora de hombres" y empieza a correr video.

Aparece Takeru moviendo un mueble al principio, poco a poco se sacaba la polera y luego un poco de charla. Yoley le dice que valla al armario ella se cambia, un poco de pornografía y luego el vuelve. De la nada ella se lanza encima de él y se empieza a desnudar quedando solo en ropa interior. Pero no alcanzan a hacer mucho ya que solo se ven algunos toqueteos y luego aparece el novio por la ventana. El resto ya fue descrito en otro capitulo así que no me molestare en decirlo.

Luego de esto ambos se quedan en silencio. Hikari es la primera en romperlo diciendo:

-Bueno, ejem, y que pretendes hacer-

-Supongo que quedarme a cumplir lo que dice mi hermano-

-Pero no trataras de huir-

-Para que, tal vez termine peor-

-Vamos no te desanimes, ¡YO TE AYUDARE A CUMPLIR TU MISION!-

Takeru le aparece una gota de sudor, obviamente lo mal pensó y creyó que ella también se acostaría con el.

-No de ese modo, tontuelo, me preocupare de conseguir quien será la chica que, ejem, se acueste contigo-dijo Kari y luego suspirando- Y ya se quien puede ser.

Así ambos salen del cuarto y empiezan a caminar por los pasillos.

_Autora: lamento la tardanza ya que he tenido problemas con la emisión de los capítulos (problemas con el puerto del pendrive de mi computador) así que no he podido publicar. ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo de recuerdo? Supongo que no es la gran cosa, pero pronto vendrán cosas más interesante jejeje. Bueno me despido dejándole esta pregunta ¿con que animes les gustaría que apareciera Takeru? Tengo una vaga idea, pero me gustaría que ustedes también tuvieran algo de participación. _


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: "Todos al cuarto de Takeru

Capitulo V: "Todos al cuarto de Takeru!"

Dos chicos de no más de quince años se dirigen a un salón de clases. Ya las clases habían acabado, pero ellos entraron a la habitación que "supuestamente" debería estar vacía. Al entrar ven a dos muchachas, una le media los brazos como si le fuera a crear un vestido, mientras la otra se quedaba quieta para que no la pincharan los alfileres que le había puesto en la basta de la falda. La chica de los alfileres en la falda fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto

-Bueno mi nombre es Hikari y el es Takeru, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Kari tranquilamente.

-El mió es Sakura y la que esta aquí junto es mi amiga Tomoyo-dijo Sakura-: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Chicas les vengo a ofrecer un trato-dijo seria Kari

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Tomoyo, quien en un momento miro a los ojos a Takeru y luego los bajo.

-Les explicare todo, pero antes Takeru sal, necesitamos hablar algo en privado-

-Pero- musito el

-Nada de peros, sales ahora o no te ayudo más-

-Ah esta bien-dijo algo molesto Takeru, quien se dirigía a la puerta y salía del salón.

Paso varios minutos antes que Kari saliera del salón, cosa que dio tiempo para pensar a Tk.

"Que rayos hago aquí, o sea esta chica me esta ayudando a que me violen, esto es una locura y ahora en este mismo instante me están como arrendado a otras muchacha, o por dios, soy un juguete sexual para estas chicas y hice un trato con una de ellas para que me acosen más, MUCHAS MÁS"

Y así estaba, pensando y más pensando de qué cosas le haría esta "socia" que tenia. En eso estaba cuando salio Hikari, al cerrar la puerta, suspiro y se acerco a él.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Tk

-Bueno una acepto, pero la otra termino creyendo que era una pervertida-y al decir esto otro suspiro salio de su boca.

-Vamos no es para tanto, hiciste lo que pudiste, no me acostare con las dos, pero bueno fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer-dijo, mientras pensaba "¡¿DESDE CUANDO ME HE VUELTO TAN BUENA PERSONA?!"

-Gracias que bueno eres-dijo Hikari sonriendo y luego su expresión se volvió seria-: Ya es hora que te vallas a dormir, en la noche vendrá una chica a visitarte y te quiero bien despierto.

-Pero son recién las 8 de la noche- replico Tk

-Nada de pero ve a acostarte-

-Lo que me faltaba una tipa que me mande en todo y…-empezó a alegar despacito

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE?!-

-Yo emm…me voy altiro a acostar-tras pronunciar esto salio corriendo a su cuarto.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas, Tk dormía profundamente en su cuarto (ja le hizo caso a Hikari ). Pero de repente algo lo despertó.

-Hola muñeco-dijo una voz joven

-Eh que pasa, yo no fui lo juro-pronuncio Takeru

-Vamos tu no has hecho nada no te preocupes, bueno por ahora-volvió a decir la voz, que a todo esto estaba encima de el

-Oye, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Ah no me digas que ya es la hora, bueno déjame al menos ponerme en una pose cómoda y-hablo Tk, pero callo al darse cuenta que no podía mover ni brazos ni piernas- ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Prende la luz rápido

-Que pasa; ¿le temes a la oscuridad?-dijo mientras prendía la luz.

Al verse Takeru se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos y que no se podía mover.

-¡SAKURA! Creí que tu eras la que pensó que Hikari era una pervertida, bueno no importa, pero ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?-dijo Takeru

-Para que no escapes de mi- hablo Sakura y se "abalanzo" encima de el.

Empezó desabotonándole la camisa de dormir, no le saco los pantalones ya que no los tenia puesto y solo andaba en calzoncillos. Al tenerlo desnudo, allí con los brazos y piernas abiertas empezó el ataque. Empezó a besarlo y sin preocuparse de condón alguno comenzó a tocarlo y a besarlo con más entusiasmo y excitación (wow si creían que Yoley se fue enserio miren esto O-O). Así estuvieron un par de horas, hasta que esta se canso y se fue.

Pero si ustedes creen que así termina este capitulo se equivocan, ya que luego de eso al pasar prácticamente 10 minutos alguien salio del armario.

-Hola-dijo una voz tímida

-¡VOLVISTE POR MAS MONSTRUO INSACIABLE!-grito Tk que seguí amarrado a la cama

-Vamos habla más bajo-y luego de decir esto prendió la luz- soy yo Tomoyo y te traje un regalo.

Se movió un poco de donde estaba, vale decir que encima del chico, y el vio ante sus ojos un traje de marinero.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tk

-No te gusta, lo hice para ti-dijo Tomoyo-: Cuando nos vimos en el salón vi como me coqueteabas.

-Oye yo no te coqueteaba-

-No mientas y ahora quiero que te pruebes mi regalo-dijo acercándose a el- Pruébatelo

-Así y como quieres que lo haga, estoy aquí amarrado y no me puedo mover-

Ella lo miro y luego sonrió, se acerco sigilosamente a el y tomando las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, las saco de golpe. Tras dar un suspiro de excitación empezó a vestirlo.

-¡OYE QUE HACES!-

Ella le empezaba a poner lo pantalones, luego la polera, al terminar un pequeño sombrero de marinero. Vale decir que lo había toqueteado todo. Luego de eso se tiro a la cama, poniéndose al lado de el.

-Te vez muy guapo así-dijo al fin Tomoyo

-Estas demente- dijo Takeru al lado de ella

-Si, pero por ti-y estaba apunto de besarlo cuando se abrió la puerta.

Ese abrir era despacio, y del umbral apareció Hikari con un vaso de leche.

-Esta aun despierto-dijo ella tranquila, ignorando el desorden del cuarto, la ropa interior de chica y todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Eres mas extraña de lo que creía-dijo Tk, que hace poco Tomoyo se había cubierto con las sabanas y quien estaba en ese instante toqueteando sus partes

-Cállate, eres un tonto, solo venia a preguntar si estabas bien-dijo ella y luego le tiro el vaso de leche en la cabeza-: para que duermas bien.

Luego de esto le hizo un portazo, dejando a Tk solo o mejor dicho "supuestamente solo". Al rato salio Tomoyo.

-Te vez bien así, mojado-dijo ella y luego lo beso.

Y así siguió por una hora. Empezó a toquetearle y a sacarle poco a poco la ropa que ella había puesto. Luego de dejarlo casi muerto se fue.

Al día siguiente…

Aparece Hikari comiendo su desayuno en un casino, al poco rato aparece Takeru con unas inmensas ojeras.

-Bueno día Takeru, como amaneció mi consolador humano-dijo alegremente Kari

-Cállate, tuve una mala noche-

-Vamos las chicas te dejaron sin semen-

-Oye como dices eso-dijo muy disgustado Tk luego reaccionando a lo que decía-: ¿¡COMO SABES QUE FUERON 2?!

-Vi a Tomoyo entrar anoche, y te digo algo lucias bien como marinero-

-Solo cierra el pico-

Y así sigue estas emocionantes aventuras de "Todas usamos faldas" hasta la próxima amigos.

_Autora: hola amigos le gusto esta edición de "Todas usamos faldas", espero que si ya que como se acerca Halloween habrá un especial de terror. Bueno y que tal esta aparición de Tomoyo y Sakura card captor. Mas adelante seguirán apareciendo más personajes de otros anime. Bueno esperando que sigan mandando sus opiniones de que otros animes, me despido. Hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

_Autora: Me eh demorado en publicar, pido disculpa de ante mano y espero que les guste este especial de Halloween._

Capitulo VI: "Una visita al cementerio" 

-¡QUE TE DIGO QUE SI MALDITACEA!-grito Hikari.

-Si como no, seguro que es otro de tus cuentos, te apuesto que durarías ni un segundo en el cementerio-dijo Mimi, quien estaba almorzando junto a ella.

-Bueno que tal si voy esta noche y tu… tu te quedas a ver si lo hago que te parece, ¿Trato?-

-Me crees loca o que, nunca iría a dormir a un sucio cementerio, se arruinaría mi piel, así que deberás conseguir otra chica que te acompañe, ni loca lo haría-

-Así, ¿y quien seria el idiota que iría conmigo a un cementerio a pasar una noche?-

Cerca de ellas se escucha un grito algo… ejem femenino.

-¡SUELTAME TE DIGO!-grito Takeru

-No, no lo haré, eres mió-alegaba Sora, quien tenia el brazo de Tk.

-Chica lo que paso con nosotros fue hace mucho tiempo, déjame tranquilo quieres-

-No, no lo haré-

-Vamos estoy cansado, por favor-dijo Tk poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir

-Si lo pides así claro, pero quiero que sepas que eres mió y de nadie mas-

-Y cuando fui regalado a ti que no fui informado-

-Hay que amargado eres-dijo ella soltándose de su brazo, estaba disgustada así que lo empujo encima de un basurero para que cayera.

-¡Que haces loca de patio, déjame tranquilo!-

-¡Amargado!-y mientras decía esto se iba muy molesta a su clase.

De vuelta donde Hikari y Mimi.

-Creo que ya se quien puede ir contigo-dijo Mimi

-¿Takeru?-pregunto Hikari-: Vamos el moja sus pantalones solo con verte a ti.

-Ja ja, que chistoso, si el no va no hay trato, gallinita-dijo sarcásticamente Mimi.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE GALLINITA?!-

-A ti-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ya vas a ver bruja de cabello rosado-dijo Hikari levantándose de su puesto y largándose a donde estaba Takeru.

-Que fácil es convencer a esa chica-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa ganadora.

Mientras Hikari caminaba decididamente a donde se encontraba Tk.

-Hola Hikari-saludo este quien comía su desayuno solo.

-Oye te vengo a ofrecer un trato-dijo ella muy contenta

-Haber de que se trata-

-¿Qué tal si acampamos los 2? Pero ojo sin sexo ni nada de eso-

-Valla eso suena genial, cuando va ser y donde-

-Bueno este 31 de octubre en el cementerio-hablo con una sonrisa.

-¿En el que?-dijo Tk

-Si en el cementerio y tú ya dijiste que ibas a ir y si no vas te va a salir una verruga por mentiroso-dijo Hikari

-Sabes sonaría mejor lo que dijiste si dijeras que me va a crecer la nariz-menciono sarcásticamente Takeru-, pero si crees que me acobardare por tu proposición te equivocas, iré contigo al cementerio, espero que no te de miedo a ti.

-Claro que no-dijo segura-bien nos juntamos este viernes a las 6:30 p.m. en la entrada del colegio ¿Ok?

-Claro-dijo Takeru escupiendo a su mano derecha- es un trato.

-Hay que asco Tk-diciendo eso se fue de donde estaba el, dejándolo solo con la mano estirada.

Tras pasar la semana normalmente, violaciones, acoso, cosas comunes en esta historia. El viernes 31 había llegado, Takeru esperaba a Hikari tranquilo, no sabía donde estaba el cementerio, llevaba consigo una carpa, ropa, saco de dormir. Estaba preparado, mientras miraba a su alrededor decidió leer los anuncios.

-Consolador vivo a domicilio, si estas necesitada, si necesitas perder tu virginidad por un apuesta, llama ya, Takeru tu consolador vivo-termino de leer y luego hablando en voz alta dijo-: valla que chistoso, quien será la idiota que puso ese anuncio y pobre chico llamado Takeru-luego pensándolo mejor-: espérense un segundo yo soy Takeru y, que dice aquí, llamen a Hikari, a esa loca, por que siempre se le ocurren esas idioteces.

-¿A quien se le ocurre que cosa?-pregunto Hikari al lado su yo.

-Que a Kari se le ocurrió ahora poner panfletos de que yo era un consolador vivo, que idiota no lo crees-hablo sin mirar a quien estaba junto a el.

-Si gracias Tk, ahora salgamos rápido-dijo molesta, con una vena en la cabeza, luego se iba caminando rápido, sin esperar a Tk.

-¡HIKARI PERDON!-grito Tk, como cualquier chico algo Macabeo (para quien no sepa que es eso, son los chicos que hacen todo lo que dice su novia).

Llegaron ambos, tras pasar una hora, al cementerio. Se veía millones de tumbas a su alrededor y un viento lucubre rodio a ambos.

-Ejem, ¿segura que quieres acampar aquí?-dijo Takeru algo nervioso

-Si, claro, acaso ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto ella- debía suponer que eras un cobarde.

-¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!- grito el, luego se tira al piso entre tumbas y empieza a armar su carpa-: nos quedaremos aquí.

-Bien así se habla Takeru, aparte si nos ataca algún zombi, tú te sacrificaras, como buen hombre, para que yo me salve- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿¡QUE-E?!-

-Ja, ja es una broma hora a dormir que mañana nos iremos de este apestoso lugar-

Bien hasta ahora la historia marcha bastante aburrida, pero luego se pondrá algo, como decirlo, interesante. Del otro lado del cementerio se escucha una voz.

-¡Bien Io así que ya terminaste de correr 20 kilómetros! Ahora debes hacer 500 cuclillas-dijo Ana de Shaman King.

-Si Ana-dice Io

-¡Vamos don Io!-anima Ryu con su espada de madera

-Ana ¿no crees que ahora si se te paso la mano?-pregunta Manta.

-Cállate Manta, ahora voy a dar una vuelta y cuando vuelva quiero que ya habrán echo lo que yo dije-dice ella y se va en dirección donde esta Takeru.

-Si Ana-dicen todos mientras ella se aleja.

Ella camina a donde están nuestros amigos, ve a Hikari mientras levanta su carpa.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces?-

-Acampar, no vez-dice ella mientras tiraba su saco de dormir

-No puedes, aquí esta lleno de fantasmas-

-Lo se, pero que quieres que haga, el chico de ahí no se quiere ir-dice Kari señalando a Tk.

-Bueno yo me las arreglare, pero ahora vete o si no volverás-dice Ana.

Kari asustada arregla sus cosas y se va inmediatamente de allí. Ana se acerca a la carpa de Tk, el estaba sacándose la playera, ella lo mira y se sonroja. En su interior una sensación, se podría decir, violenta nacía. Se acerco a el.

-¿Hikari eres tu?-pregunta el chico-: pervertida no me espíes mientras me cambio.

-No soy Hikari, soy Ana-dice ella-, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito ganar una apuesta-

-Y que tal si lo hacemos algo más entretenido-habla ella y se lanza encima de él sacándose el pañuelo de su cabeza.

Empieza a besarlo, mientras evitaba que se moviera, y le sacaba los pantalones. El se movía desesperado, pero al poco rato dejo de moverse ya que no lograría sacársela de encima. Mientras Ana dejaba atrás sus sandalias y vestido, sus besos más fuertes y violentos se ponían, mientras bajándoles los calzoncillos, hacia que el cuerpo de Tk se acercara más al suyo. De un golpe ella para, se pone de pie y ¡empieza a llamar al alma de Amidamaru!

De improviso aparece Amidamaru.

-Ana, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Me gusta hacerlo de más personas- dijo ella.

-Lo-o haremos con un muerto-

-Si y si no te gusta, pues mala suerte-

Ella empuja a Amidamaru y lo empieza a violar tanto como a Takeru. Sus tres cuerpos se fundieron y solo se podía ver una cabellera, larga y rubia, moverse con rapidez. Amidamaru se encontraba encima de Tk, mientras una conducta algo yahoi se podía ver. De improviso Ana se para, atrapa a Amidamaru con su collar y golpea a Tk, dejándolo noqueado.

Ella camino hasta lo profundo del cementerio a donde estaba Io y sus amigos. Después de unas cuantas horas Hikari volvió al cementerio y entrando a la carpa en busca de Takeru dijo:

-¿Tk estas aquí?-pregunta ella

-Si… estas… encima mió-dice el debajo suyo, mientras lo pisaba.

-Perdón, creí que saldrías más rápido, ya que la muchacha de vestido negro dijo que te sacaría de aquí-

-Esa pervertida, de nuevo otra mas se quiso propasar conmigo-

-Bueno, eso es, genial para ti recuerda que te faltan una… noventa y tantas en fin vayámonos-

-Peor y la apuesta-

-Ya es de mañana no vez, estuviste durmiendo hasta ahora-

Ella sale de la carpa y empieza a caminar, Takeru la ve y sin pensarlo corre tras ella y se abalanza encima de ella.

-¡OYE QUE MIERDA HACES!- grita Hikari, sacándoselo de encima.

-Creí que te gustaría, ya sabes, como andan todas medias calentonas por aquí-dice el.

-Cállate tu no sabes nada de mi y si te vuelves acercar así, ten por seguro que ya no tendrás nada que mostrarles a las chicas que se acuesten contigo-

-Pero Hikari-

-Cállate, no me hables estoy enojada contigo-

-Hay que soy pesada-

Kari no lo toma en cuenta y sale corriendo, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

-¡HIKARI ESPERAME!-grita Tk, pero ella solo corre y no lo espera…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: "La semana de intercambio" parte 1

Lunes 

Era una tarde de verano, Hikari se hallaba en su cuarto tranquila, algo pensativa se podría decir, miraba el horizonte y pensaba en lo que había pasado el 31 de octubre.

-"Estupido Takeru, que se creerá, yo no soy una calentona como todas estas, menos mal que vendrán alumnas de intercambio, así podré librarme de el, ya que como presidenta del comité de bienvenida es mi obligación enseñarle la escuela".

Esa semana llegarían alumnas nuevas a quedarse por una semana a la escuela. Hikari aun se encontraba algo molesta con el y había tratado de evitar verlo toda la semana. Ni siquiera se acercaba a el cuando habían 3 chicas encima suyo medio violándolo en la hora de almuerzo.

Suena un tocar de puerta, ella se levanta y cuando habré ya no hay nadie, solo un oso de felpa con un gran listón y una carta de disculpas.

Ella lo toma y solo se entra a su cuarto. Luego sonríe y sale con el oso en la mano. Ve a Takeru sentado en una banca silbando, se abalanza sobre el y, y… no pasa nada de sexo así que no se emocionen.

-Gracias Tk-

-Ya, pero nunca mas me dejes solo en el cementerio, ya que cuando te fuiste me encontré con Ryu y fue tráumate-

-¿Te violo?- pregunto ella.

El mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y ella se echa a reír, eran de nuevo amigos, uno que otro algo traumado, pero amigos de nuevo. Ella luego cogiendo su mano lo llevo hasta el gimnasio, donde allí dentro se encontraba el resto de comitiva de bienvenida.

-¡Chicas Takeru nos ayudara a decorar el gimnasio así que denle un gran aplauso!- grito Hikari.

-¡¿Qué?! P-ero yo-

Ya era tarde para retractarse, todas le aplaudieron, mientras claro, le empezaron a pasar TODAS las cosas que debía hacer: pintar unas paredes, ayudar a poner la tarima, colocar asientos y demaces tareas algo pesadas le toco hacer.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de trabajo sucio (especialmente por que Takeru hizo casi todo el trabajo sucio), terminaron. Todos salían del gimnasio para cambiarse de ropa, ya que faltaba poco para que llegaran.

-Oye, ¿Quiénes van a venir?-pregunto Tk.

-Bueno, una chica llamada Louisa, otra que le dicen Kirche, Tabitha, Motmotosan (cambiar) y una empleada llamada Siesta- le respondió ella. (Todas son de la serie Zero no tsukaima)

-¡OYE SON PURAS MUJERES!-

-Si que esperabas, capaz que pinchas con alguna y ahí te faltan menos para las 100 chicas que te exigió tu hermano- le dijo ella, quien no dejo que siguiera hablando y lo empujo adentro del camarín de chicas, luego gritándole, se fue-: ¡TE ESPERO EN UNA HORA MAS!

Se escucho el grito de algunas cuantas, Hikari ríe de nuevo, Takeru trata de salir, pero fue atrapado por algunas algo "necesitadas". Al paso de una hora, el llego al gimnasio vestido con el uniforme, una corbata mal echa y la camisa salida.

-¡Hola Hikari!-le grito al verla.

-Takeru, tenias que arreglarte-le dice ella acercándose a el y arreglándolo, empieza meterle la camisa en el pantalón, al igual que su mano, mientras le trataba de desarmar el nudo de la corbata mal echo.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? ¡No me manosees!-le grita el.

-Para el alharaquero, que pareces gallina.

Luego le toma la mano y lo lleva a los asientos.

-Oye, se cuidarme solo- alega el, ya que lo estaba tratando como un niño pequeño.

-Dime eso cuando sepas vestirte bien -le dice ella.

Paran al instante la conversación, un sonido de bienvenida, aparecen en la puerta 5 chicas. Una llamada Louisa, de pelo rosa y largo, otra era Kirche, de pelo rojo y pechos tan grandes que te podían sacar un ojo, otra algo sobria llamada Tabitha, de pelo azul, seguida de Motmotosan, engreída y de pelo rubio y la ultima vistiendo un vestido de empleada algo mas largo, pero no menos bella venia Siesta, de pelo negro.

-¡Ellas son las nuevas alumnas de intercambio, espero que ustedes le muestren el colegio!-grito Tsunade-sama.

Todos aplaudieron de repente, muchos saludos, bienvenidas y todo lo que se hace en estas reuniones de bienvenidas. Hikari toma de nuevo a Takeru y lo lleva al frente del salón, se para en una silla y grita a los cuatro vientos:

-¡CHICAS SI ALGUNA TIENE UNA DUDA PREGUNTELE A TK, EL ESTARA COMPLASIDO DE HACER LO QUE SEA!-

Luego de este mensaje, y dejar a Tk petrificado, las cinco muchachas se acercaron a el.

-Mi nombre es Louisa y quiero saber donde esta mi cuarto-le dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-Vamos Louisa, se mas amable con el plebeyo-dice Kirche, tocando su rostro-: ahora dime ¿donde esta el cuarto?

-Bueno, yo este…- musita el, luego acercándose a Hikari-: ¿y ahora que?

-Vamos yo se los mostrare-les dice ella.

Para desgracia de Takeru sus cuartos quedaron rodeando el suyo. Al lado Louisa, luego Kirche, al frente Motmotosan y un poco mas allá Tabitha. Siesta se había ido a dormir con los empleados. En la noche, se escucho un abrir de puertas. Tk despierta y ve en la puerta a Kirche.

-H-ola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el al verla con un camisón, color azul, que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos.

-Me dijeron que tú podías hacer lo que yo quisiera, ¿verdad? Y yo al verte me enamore de ti, el único chico de esta escuela, tan sexy eres-dijo ella, tirándose encima de el y cayéndose de la cama, luego sacando de su bolsillo una barita, la movió eh hizo cerrar la puerta.

-¡ERES UNA BRUJA!-le grito el asustado.

-Me gusta que me digan hechicera, a Tk estoy tan enamorada de ti, mi querido plebeyo.

Luego de esto ella lo beso largamente, desnudándolo, mientras se sacaba poco a poco el camisón. Luego hablando despacio, entre besos y abrazos obligados, ella le dijo:

-Mi apodo es Kirche la ardiente, creo que ya sabes por que me dicen así.

Súbitamente se vuelve a abalanzar a el, pero se habré la puerta, aparece Hikari.

-Hola consolador humano, hola Kirche- le dice ella, caminando entre ellos sacando unas tijeras-: no eh visto nada, mañana te las devuelvo.

Ella se va dejándolos a los dos con una cara de plop, pero Kirche no para, le vuelve la calentura y empieza de nuevo a besarlo. Y olvidándose del condón empiezan a penetrar su cuerpo con el de Tk. Al pasar de unas horas, de pura acción nocturna, ella se fue.

Martes

-Hola Takeru, fuerte la noche de ayer ¿eh?-dice Hikari al verlo medio dormido con la cabeza metida en el desayuno.

-Si que chistosa, y ¿Quién te manda a meterte en mi cuarto en la noche?-dice el levantando su rostro que estaba cubierto de mermelada.

-Jajajaj, ¡tienes mermelada en toda tu cara!-

-Yo no estoy para que se rían de mi-habla enojado, mientras se va de donde esta ella dejándola con la boca abierta.

El camino que tomo lo llevaba hacia el armario de los conserjes. Estaba vació allí, mientras caminaba vio a Louisa algo triste, el dudo un momento, pero luego fue a preguntar que le pasaba.

-Es que extraño a Saito-san- le respondió ella. Luego de mirarlo muy fijamente, ella lo empujo dentro del armario.

-¡Oye que te pasa, que onda!-le grito Takeru.

-Te pareces a el-

Luego besándolo por un largo rato, desnudándolo y dándole besos mas apasionados, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían entre intentos de escapar y sexo brutal, se mantuvieron por un largo rato. Paro de repente, oliéndole el cuello, sintió algo conocido.

-¡Te acostaste con Kirche!-le grito ella.

-Yo, p-ero ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Eres un perro igual que Saito!-luego sacando de su bolsillo una fusta (látigo largo y delgado que se usa para castigar a los caballos) ¡empezó a golpearlo!

-¡Para loca de patio!

-IDIOTA-

-Oye, para.

-Idiota.

-Para.

-Tonto.

-¡Tonta tu, loca suéltame!

Tk parándose de donde estaba, en un descuido de ella logro salir de allí rápidamente. Corrió sin camiseta y los pantalones a medio subir, hasta llegar a un cuarto, metiéndose allí a dentro rápidamente.

-Bonitos chones Tk-le dice una voz conocida.

-M-i-mi-

-Verte así me calienta mucho-

Luego dándole la vuelta a Tk, el la ve con un camisón blanco, que no cubría casi nada de su cuerpo, ella termino de desnudarlo y tal como lo hizo la primera vez le puso un condón en su orgullo e hicieron el amor. El no trataba de huir, ya que había descubierto que entre mas ganas quiere uno de huir, mas la persona que lo violaba lo quería acosar. Ella no siguió por mucho rato, no había movimiento en el, perdía la gracia, así que simplemente hizo lo más pervertido que pudiera hacer una chica: se lo chupo.

-¡Oye que haces!-

-Quiero hacer algo nuevo.

Siguió así, dándole besos con y sin semen en su boca, hasta que el alba se perdió y la oscuridad reino en la escuela…

Continuara…

_Autora: decidí hacer más de una parte sobre esta aventura ya que me hubiera salido muy larga y cuando las cosas son muy largas tienden a aburrir ^_^U. Espero que les habrá agradado, ya que ahora haré que Tk "tenga aventuras" con todas las chicas de cualquier anime. Pronto haré un especial de navidad, eso me ha tenido algo ocupada, al igual que el resfriado que tome. Espero escribir la continuación pronto. Me despido, tengan un buen día. P.D. me e demorado ya que se me extravió mi pendrive y e tenido que conseguirme uno. _


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: "La semana de intercambio" parte dos.

Miércoles

Se ve a Takeru vomitando en un lavaplatos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto una chica de cabello corto llamada Siesta.

-¿Has sentido semen en tu boca?- hablaba Tk, mientras tragaba litros de agua-: es asqueroso.

-Este…- dijo nerviosa la muchacha, creyendo que era rarito.

-No, no pienses eso, es que… a olvídalo, trague algo asqueroso- habla el algo molesto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta-: mejor me voy antes que me atrapen de nuevo.

-Bueno, este… mi nombre es Siesta-

-Yo soy Tk… bueno luego nos vemos- habla el algo confundido, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ya que en ese instante en una conversación normal lo habrían estado violando.

Camino una rato algo cansado. Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, deciaba darse un baño, así que usaría la ducha del camarín de chicas. El sabía que a esa hora nadie lo usaba.

Se metió desnudo a la ducha, pero luego de un rato escucho un ruido. Se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí. De repente la cortina del baño se abrió de golpe y vio una joven de cabello amarillo llamada Motmotosan.

-¿Q-uien eres tu?- pregunto el al ver desnuda frente el.

-La chica que se va a bañar contigo ahora- decía mientras se metía a la ducha con el y se empezaba a enjabonar, mientras Takeru no podía evitar ver sus pequeños senos cerca de él, ella se dio cuanta y le dijo-: deja de verme, todas las duchas son un asco y esta es la única limpia.

-Este… no pasa nada si me baño contigo- hablo despacio, mientras ella se acercaba a el.

-¿Quieres que pase algo?- pregunto mientras daba el agua y mojaba su pelo y cuerpo. Luego de que la espuma saliera toda, ella sin pensarlo, lo beso.

Mientras ella tocaba todo su ser, el trataba de no ahogarse, ya que el agua le entraba por todos lados. En un segundo ambos salieron de la ducha, revolcándose en el piso y con besos mas apasionados, hasta que el asqueroso moho verde que crecía en las duchas se les pegaba al cuerpo. Tk sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo pegado al piso, el moho parecía trepar su piel blanca y desnuda hasta volverse tan húmedo y deslizable que logro escapar, sin dejar que Motmosan siguiera.

Corrió hasta que ya no pudo más. Doblo a la derecha y llego al cuarto de Kari, ella no estaba allí, pero el entro, ya que no había ningún otro cuarto cerca.

Al estar allí, abrió todos sus cajones, logro encontrar su ropa interior, pensando que encontraría ropa de chico, pero solo vio tangas, sostenes y camisones atractivos.

-Creí que a Hikari no le gustaba nada de esto- dijo el, mientras veía una tanga y la tomaba en sus manos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y solo un grito se escucho. Takeru se aproximo a taparle la boca y meterla al cuarto.

-¡Tk estas desnudo en mi cuarto!- gritaba Kari.

-No, me estay lesiando, obvio que estoy desnudo- dijo el más calmado.

-¿Quieres que te preste ropa?

El tomo un camisón ropa entre sus manos, luego viéndola a ella fijo a sus ojos hablo:

-¿Quieres que me ponga esto?

-Mejor voy a buscar ropa a tu cuarto- hablo nerviosa, ya que no podía evitar mirar sus partes.

Salio corriendo y al cabo de un rato llego con ropa. Luego de esta incomoda situación Tk salio del cuarto y ninguno de los dos quiso volver a mencionar lo ocurrido.

Jueves

Era una mañana común y corriente. Tk no quería ir a la clase de gimnasia así que se había escapado. Estaba caminando entre unos árboles cuando vio a Tabitha, quien se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro.

-Oye, ¿también te escapaste de la clase?- pregunto al verla.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin tomarle mayor atención.

-¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti?- pregunto Tk, después de un rato.

Ella solo asintió. Luego que se sentara, ambos se encontraron en silencio. Un viento corrió, Tabitha sintió un escalofrió, ya que solo andaba con su polera, en cambio Tk tenia su chaqueta puesta. Hacia frió allí, pero luego una chaqueta se poso encima suyo. Ella lo miro y sin pensar en nada se abalanzo encima de el y lo empezó a desnudar.

Un pequeño orgasmo se escucho de parte de Tabitha, y un sexo sin sentido empezó. Mientras las hojas de los árboles caían y besos que parecieran que se tragaran su boca se veían. Un poco de sangre corrió del cuerpo femenino. Era su primera vez y Takeru al verla sangrar se asusto y tomando su ropa salio corriendo. Una ráfaga de viento no lo dejaba irse, mientras su cuerpo desnudo flotara y ella volviera a estar junto a el, mientras la sangre de allí se secaba y los ojos de Tk se desvanecían a estar a punto de desmayarse, pero en un segundo reacciono muy rápido. Cogiendo su ropa huyo del lugar, hasta un teléfono publico.

Mientras marcaba el número de su hermano y se vestía, pasaron unos minutos.

-Alo, hermano- dijo Tk.

-Que pasa enano, alguna duda sobre sexo o acaso ya lo hiciste con 100- hablo el distraído mientras comía una papas fritas por la otra línea.

-Te quería preguntar que pasaba si una chica sangra mientras tienen sexo-

-¿¡LO ISITE CON UNA CHICA VIRGEN!?- grito Matt por el teléfono dejando caer las papas y todo lo que estaba junto a el.

-Creo…-musito Tk, bajo.

-¡IDIOTA ANDATE RAPIDO DE ALLI Y ENCIERRATE EN TU CUARTO, ESA CHICA SE TE PEGARA COMO LACRA!-

-Espera no te escucho hermano.

-¡Que te vallas!-

-¿Qué?

La línea se corto, y una ráfaga de viento se aproximo a el. Una chica solo cubierta por hojas se tiro encima suyo, mientras desnuda quedaba.

-Te quiero Tk.

-P-ero no me conoces.

-No me importa.

Volvió a besarlo, pero Tk se la saco de encima. Mientras escapaba por una ventana que estaba cerca de él.

Viernes

Todos estaban en el gimnasio, ya que era la fiesta de despedida de las chicas. Tk no quería entrar, mientras vagaba por la escuela y sentía el fresco de la tarde.

Vio a Siesta dirigirse a la cocina. Su estomago sonó y decidió ir para allá. Al entrar, Siesta callo en sus brazos, ya que tratando de cambiar un foco, se callo de la escalera al bajar.

Sus rostros se pusieron rojos. Mientras el la dejaba en el piso, su estomago sonó.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto la dulce Siesta.

- Si.

Ella le trajo algunos panes y un café, pero con tal mala suerte que se le callo encima de el.

-Perdón, perdón- dijo mientras Tk tenia que sacarse la polera y pantalones, quedando en calzoncillos.

Se miraron fijamente. Ella le sonrió y ambos caminaron a donde se haría el cóctel. Millones de sillas y mesas los rodearon. El silencio aumentaba la extraña atracción que ambos tenían.

Siesta le tomo su mano, sus rostros se pusieron rojos. Algo en ambiente traía mala espina, y ella simplemente le sonreía. Una dulce caricia, un mirar y un beso que duro mucho tiempo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí apareció Kirche, Louisa, Motmotosan, Tabitha y Hikari. Las cuatro primeras se abalanzaron contra ellos separándolos.

-Tk es mió- dijo Kirche, y tomándole el brazo a Tk.

-No, mió- hablo Louisa, separando a Takeru de Kirche.

-Me quiere a mí, no a ustedes, es mió- comento Motmotosan, con rostro enfadado.

-¡USTEDES PIEDEN TENER A QUIEN QUIERAN EL ES MIO!- grito Tabitha.

-Takeru-kun- hablo bajo Siesta.

Las cinco empezaron a pelear, y Tk trataba de irse de allí. Kari estaba en la puerta, los miraba, parecía algo incomoda.

-¡Tk es mi novio, lo hizo conmigo!- grito al fin Louisa.

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron Kirche, Motmotosan y Tabitha- ¡CONMIGO TAMBIEN!

-¡Tk eres un pervertido!- grito Siesta.

Las cinco se abalanzaron contra el.

-¿Quién es tu novia?- pregunto Kirche.

-Si queremos saber- dijeron todas.

-Bueno… yo este…- hablo nervioso Tk, mientras veía a Hikari, se acerco a ella y grito-: ¡Ella es mi novia!

Se abalanzo contra ella, tomando su cara con sus dos manos, la beso…

Hikari se lo saco de encima. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se vieron y una cachetada de su parte apareció.

-¡TK TE ODIO!- grito ella mientras se iba de su lado…

El resto de las chicas se fue, por lo incomodo de la situación.

_Autora: Aquí termina este capitulo. Que lastima que nuestros amigos se abran enfadados, espero que se arreglen pronto. No digo mas, por que arruinaría la sorpresa jejej ^-^. Espero que me sigan leyendo, cuídense. P.D. Publique un nuevo fic llamado "Las calladas son las mejores", también contiene algo de hentai, si tienen tiempo échenle una ojeada. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Nota: lamento la confusión de la última vez, mi nueva obra se llama Mega play girl. Cambie el titulo y se me olvido cambiarlo en el capitulo anterior. Bueno ahora viene el especial de Navidad._

Capitulo IX: "Feliz navidad Tk"

-Oye Kari, ¿Por qué tengo que ser Santa en la obra escolar?- le pregunto Tk, mientras lucia como el viejo pascuero.

-Por que eres el único hombre, y deja de alegar que aun ando sentida por lo de la última vez- le respondió ella, quien también lucia teñida navideña, a acepción que ella llevaba un sexy vestido rojo y una gorra de Santa.

-Vamos admite que igual te gusto, aparte todo el mundo quiere este bom bom o ¿Por qué se acostarían conmigo? Aparte estas bien plana y pienso que no eres nada atractiva ante los hombres y…

Hikari no lo aguanta y lo golpea, mandándolo a volar al piso. De la nada aparecen tres chicas igual vestidas: ellas eran Mimi, Sora y Joley.

-¿Por qué le pegaste?- le replicaba Mimi, quien tenía a Tk bajo sus dos grandes pechos.

-Si, no ves que el pobre quedo muy mal- dijo Sora mientras apoyaba un lado de su cara en uno de sus pechos ya que en el otro lado estaban los de Joley.

-Si, pobre- repitió Joley.

-Ya cállense, le pegué por que dijo que era poco atractiva hacia los hombres- les respondió Hikari, mientras tomaba a una pierna de Tk, sacándolo de ese reconfortable y calido lugar.

-Y eso no es verdad- le respondió Sora.

-Si Kari, tus pechos no han crecido desde hace tiempo- agrego Joley.

-Eres plana como tabla- dijo Mimi, quien termino con la paciencia de Kari.

Un aura de fuego e ira apareció alrededor de la chica de pelo castaño. Una vena gigantesca tenia en la cabeza.

-¿¡QUE DIJERON!?-

Las tres chicas salieron corriendo al verla así. Mientras ella tomaba un vaso de agua y la vena se achicaba poco a poco.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Tk, un poco mas calmada.

-Sabes estoy cansada que me molestes, bien me aburrí, me voy a vengar Tk, como que me llamo Hikari Kamiya-le hablo ella mientras se iba del gimnasio, pero antes de irse le dice-: Mañana va venir como a las 10 de la mañana una chica ayudar con las luces, puedes atenderla tú, es que yo voy a estar ocupada.

-Ok.

Parecía que algo tramaba Hikari. Había tratado muy bien a Tk desde que la molesto, pero tal vez ella planearía una venganza.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeru estaba en el gimnasio. Vio a una chica de cabello rubio y tomado, llamada Winry(full metal alchemist).

-Hola mi nombre es Winry.

-El mió Tk, oye tu ibas haber lo de las luces.

-Si, ¿Dónde esta el desperfecto?-le pregunto ella.

-Bueno, por acá.

Debía hacer una estructura de metal, para colocar las luces.

-Bien, como que forma quieren de la estructura.

-Bueno me habían dicho que debía ser forma como de techo, para la obra.

-Ya veo-dijo ella mientras media algunas cosas-. Lo tendré como en dos días, mira aquí esta mi dirección para que vayas.

El la guardo. Se dio cuenta que la obra era el 26 de diciembre y estaba todos lo familiares invitados. Debería ir a buscar el tejado el 25.

-Hikari-le hablo Tk en el almuerzo- ¿Qué hacen aquí en la navidad?

-Bueno, luego de la obra tienes la obsion de irte con tus padres a pasar una semana de navidad o te quedas en la escuela.

-Ah, ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

-Pensaba quedarme, pero mi hermano quiere que vaya a la casa y ¿tu?

-Según mamá estoy en un reformatorio y no quiero llamar a Matt para que se ría de mi, así que supongo que me quedare… la obra es el 26, ¿Qué hacen el 25?

-Es chipe libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras, la mayoría va a comprar obsequios.

-Chuta ¡los regalos! Se me olvido, y tengo que ir a buscar el techo, puta.

-No importa Tk, yo compre algunos regalos antes para que se los entregues a algunas chicas, como esas locas que siempre se te pegan-hablo con mirada maliciosa Kari.

-¿Enserio? Gracias.

Había llegado el día 25. Tk se había levantado temprano para ir a buscar el techo. Al entrar vio una foto de un chico rubio y una armadura. El lugar donde estaba era algo oscuro, pero era por que no llegaba mucha luz.

-¿Winry?-pregunto Tk entrando despacio. Se sobresalto al ver un brazo.

-"Parece que te contraste con una sicótica que corta brazos. Tomas el techo y te largas rápido"-pensó, mientras caminaba.

Vio una sombra y apareció ella.

-Toma-le dijo ella entregándole el techo-. Me encontraba atrás haciendo los últimos ajustes, ¿quieres probarlo?

-Dale.

Takeru lo conecto, y se vio un lindo techo lleno de luces. No era la gran cosa, pero que se les iba a pedir si se les avisaba dos días antes de la obra.

-Parece que esta perfecto-hablo Tk, mientras veía el artefacto. De repente empezó a salir olor a quemado-. Oye parece que algo se quema.

-¡EL TECHO!-grita Winry.

Takeru se saca rápidamente la polera y la moja con agua. Empieza a apagar precipitadamente el fuego. Su polera quedo carbonizada luego de que se apagara.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpaba Winry-. No se que salio mal.

-No importa, pero solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué hay tantos brazos aquí? Eres una sicótico asesina o ¿Qué?

-No, solo construyo Automail**-**

-Ya, bueno creo que no habrá techo para la obra-hablo Takeru mientras pensaba en que le haría Hikari por no traer el tejado.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no te llevas un árbol?-le sugirió Winry.

-No lo se-musito el.

-Vamos-dijo ella tomando su mano y poniéndola cerca de sus pechos-. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Takeru se puso rojo. Tomo el árbol y salio rápido de allí. Al llegar debieron cambiar la escenografía, ya que lo del árbol no estaba planeado.

-Oye Tk, ponte el traje, sales en 15 minutos-le hablo Kari, mientras salía a escena. Tk debía salir cuando dijera la frase "Allí viene santa con los regalos".

Había mucha gente, entre ellas Tai y Matt. Este último solo se había enterado de la obra gracias a su amigo. Mientras Takeru se cambiaba en los camerinos, que se encontraban detrás del escenario. Se abrió la puerta del camarín, poco a poco una cabellera rubia se vio.

-Kari, aun no estoy listo, no espíes-hablo el joven rubio.

-Descuida, solo vine a recompensarte, por haber aceptado el árbol-dijo ella acercándose a el y soplándole el oído. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el ser de Tk.

Miro hacia atrás y era Winry. Se abalanzo encima suyo, mientras villancicos navideños se escuchaban a su alrededor.

-¡Allí viene santa con los regalos!-grito Kari. Nada pasaba-. ¡Allí viene santa con los regalos!

¿Qué le habría ocurrido a ese idiota? Se pregunto. Mientras Tk huía de Winry, por que sabia que lo mataría Kari si arruinaba la obra. Pero era detenido por ella, quien lo miro a los ojos y besaba toda su cara, con mucha pasión.

-Suéltame, que me van a matar si no salgo-le decía, pero ella no escuchaba.

-Tía Pinaco quiere su árbol de vuelta, vine a buscarlo-le dijo ella besándolo. De un rojo navideño se lleno el cuarto. Ella le saco la ropa rápido, mientras un olor a metal le inundaba la nariz a Tk. La obra continuaba, mientras Kari disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

Paso cerca de 30 minutos, Takeru seguía atrapado en el camerino. Estaba solo con sus calzoncillos, lo ultimo de dignidad que le quedaba. Ella se había sacado la polera que llevaba, andaba solo con una falda y sostenes. Poco a poco se tapaba con las prendas de el, mientras sus cuerpos eran rosados el uno contra el otro. Las bocas de ambos eran una y ella se movía encima de el con tal velocidad, que apenas se podía ver que la penetraban. Había logrado sacarle los calzoncillos

En un segundo Tk logro sacársela de encima. Se escucho un gran aplauso, la obra termino, pero eso no le importo a Tk. Salio del camarín, poniéndose rápidamente su calzoncillo y sus zapatillas para afuera. A todos los espectadores, niños en la mayoría, se le quedaron mirando con una gota de sudor.

-Matt, ¿ese es tu hermano?-le pregunto Tai.

-Creo que si, estupido hermano menor-le respondió el viéndolo e ignorándolo.

-¡TK!-grito Hikari desde el escenario, mientras bajaba corriendo hasta el-: ¿Por qué no saliste escena?

-Problemas técnicos-le dijo el, mientras salía Winry del camarín, chascona y sudada.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-le pregunto la chica rubia.

Tk sale corriendo del lugar, mientras Winry lo perseguía. Dejando a todos con una gota de sudor, Kari los siguió. Ambos, Kari y Tk, se metieron en un salón.

-¿Dónde me puedo esconder?-le pregunto el, ya que era su idea.

-Métete aquí-le dijo ella sacando un regalo gigante.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si solo hazlo.

El se metió allí. Kari le cerró la tapa. Luego de un rato y algunos sonidos de pasos, ella le abrió un poco la tapa.

-Ahora es seguro-le dijo ella.

El salio de golpe, pero para su desgracia estaba rodeado de Mimi, Joley, Sora y Winry.

-¡TRAIDORA!-le grito el a Kari, al verla con una video cámara.

-Feliz navidad Tk, espero que la pases bien-le respondió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras dejaba su cámara allí y se iba.

-Chicas, podemos solucionar esto de otra forma-dijo el al verlas a todas.

-No lo creo-dijo Mimi, mientras, al igual que las otras, se acercaba a el.

Lo hicieron tantas veces ellos, que Tk estuvo durmiendo hasta que paso año nuevo y se despertó a mediados de enero.

_Autora: lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estado algo ocupada o mas bien descansando, ya que estoy de vacaciones. Me salio algo largo el capitulo, pero espero que les allá gustado. Me despido, adiós._


End file.
